The present invention concerns a process for preparing certain substituted sulfilimines.
The substituted sulfilimines are useful intermediates for the preparation of certain new insecticidal sulfoximines; see, for example, U.S. Patent Publication 2005/0228027 in which cyano-substituted sulfilimines are prepared by the reaction of the corresponding sulfide with cyanamide in the presence of iodobenzene diacetate. It would be advantageous to produce the sulfilimines efficiently and in high yield from the corresponding sulfides without having to use iodobenzene diacetate, which, in addition to its expense, presents waste disposal problems.